Honeymoon Memories
by dreamscapenymph
Summary: Kanata lies at night, wondering and remembering about his honeymoon with his wife…resulting in…what?


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Honeymoon Memories

By: Rhia-chan

Summary: Kanata lies at night, wondering and remembering about his honeymoon with his wife…resulting in…what?

_Ugh._ A dark-haired guy had woken up from his sleep. He reached his right hand to his nape, kneading the aching muscles. Apparently, he fell asleep in an awkward position. He shifted to the side, and his nose was filled by a minty strawberry smell. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the source of the familiar smell—long blonde hair splayed everywhere, tickling his face and chin. A fond smile slowly worked its way onto his face, and he buried his nose more into the intoxicating smell. _Warm and comfortable._ He returned his right hand to where it belonged—around the blonde's waist. Unconsciously, the blonde curled up in her sleep more, putting her own hand atop his arms. He was embracing her back in her sleep as she snuggled into his warmth. _And sexy. Uh-oh, hormones got me fully awake now._

Perhaps it was because of his aching nape or because of the smell that always drove him crazy, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Kanata just lay there, embracing the back of his wife, breathing in her proverbial scent. He couldn't help but think again, which he had already done in the many months that they were together. He couldn't help but feel amazed that she reciprocated his feelings, and that they were still together even after a long time. Chuckling inside, he thought, _Anyone who saw us fight when we were fourteen would be shocked to see that we got married, and still are. And to think that we married young._ He pressed a light kiss on the long blonde tresses and continued to muse. _I was always indifferent. But of all the people, she was always the one who elicited strong responses from me. Though I was still good at hiding those feelings, deep inside there was still a longing to…to protect her, and to see her happy. _Pulling out his left arm from under her, he propped it up to support his chin, taking the opportunity to gaze at the limited profile of her face that he was given by that new adjusted position. She was sleeping with her back to him, after all.

_She looks so peaceful when she's asleep_. He chuckled again, remembering once more. _When we were fourteen, I would only get glimpses of her peaceful face. I always teased her and made fun of her and she would always get angry—she gets angry easily. I guess it's partly my fault too—I could never get myself to have a normal conversation with her. I was far too nervous so I resorted to teasings and insults. That's why I couldn't see her peaceful face often. The few times when I did see her face calm was whenever we would stare up at the night sky, discussing about the many things that had happened during the day—no matter how weird they were. I always felt blessed seeing her like that—it was as if I was forgiven._

_I was good at hiding emotions, and perhaps that's why it took so long for us to get together. I only realized that she returned my feelings when she started to stutter and say that she had something important to tell me. True enough, I was shocked to realize that she loved me too, but being the indifferent guy I just acted, well…indifferent. But a few days after, when we were sitting together, holding hands, and she began to stutter again, I could no longer resist—I kissed her, and told her to just say that she loved me, which she did. I tried to get back to being indifferent again, which I guess I partly achieved, because I got to stick out my tongue while hugging her. _

Kanata shook his head, as he frowned. _That was idiocy then—what I did. That statement was so selfish and I was relieved that she hadn't noticed. I was still the indifferent guy, even if she had started to change me. But then I resolved to steady myself, and after I let her go, I took a deep breath and told her, "I love you." That was then that I realized that her radiant, happy face was by far better than her peaceful one. I vowed to make her happy. _

_I guess you could say that it was the start of a perfect relationship, and that everything had changed between us. Not really. I still continued to tease her, though now she knew that it was good-natured teasing. I guess she had gotten used to the teasing by then. We had the house to ourselves for about a month, before my father and her parents had returned. It was both an awkward and happy month, I guess. Awkward in the sense that boyfriend and girlfriend were alone in one house for a month, and that would cause people to gossip. So we kept the relationship a secret first. It wasn't really hard, since the temple didn't have any neighbors, but every now and then, a friend would drop by unexpectedly, and we would always jump. All of these visits were unexpected, so I guess we just waited for our parents, to make everything official. Still though, there were a few times for stolen kisses. I could still remember that often it would seem as if time would stop, and it would take me forever just to lean in to get close to her face…to her lips…then the moment would come. I swear my heart would always beat itself to a frenzied death before, during and after kissing her, but it did not—I'm still here. Funny, it still beats the same way now, accompanied with the exhilarating feeling of giddiness, as if I owned the world just because she is by my side. And well, I always had fun looking at her red face. I would always tease her because of that, but then she would get back at me because, yup, my face was red, too. I guess I should be grateful that we didn't go through our most radical stage in puberty at that month, or else I would have killed myself because of too much restraint._

And he remembered the time when he couldn't restrain his feelings for Miyu any longer. It was their honeymoon…

…flashback…

"I am so exhausted!" Miyu exclaimed, plopping down on the bed without even bothering to arrange the heavy wedding dress she donned.

Kanata followed, dropping his jacket and loosening his tie as he did, and plopped down beside Miyu. "Uh-huh," he agreed. "Do you want to get out of that dress?" He asked her.

There was no answer. He turned to see that Miyu had closed her eyes. He knew that she wasn't asleep, though, because her breath was uneven, and there was a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. _Aha. _It appeared that she was just attempting to calm herself down. _You won't,_ Kanata thought mischievously as he brought his lips down to hers.

Miyu's eyes flew open and she saw her husband on top of her, kissing her. She rolled her eyes, then closed them, kissing him back. She could feel Kanata grinning against her lips. They kept on like that for a while, pulling away for a bit of air from time to time.

Then Kanata started to ease down the straps of her dress from her shoulder. Miyu didn't mind that much, as his lips descended down to her neck and collarbone. But when his hands got to her back, and unzipped the zipper swiftly she pushed him away a bit roughly, red staining her cheeks.

Kanata looked at her in confusion. "Miyu?"

Her face was turned away from his, and she was breathing heavily. She was holding up her dress by the bodice, seeing as that was the only way she could keep clothed. "I…I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just that, um…I um…"

"Yes?"

She looked up, and saw his impatient face, then blurted out, "I'm shy!"

Kanata's face changed into confusion. "Shy? Of what?"

Miyu rolled her eyes. _Denseness much?_ "I'm shy of, well, showing myself to you, and well, of course, I don't know how to react when I see you."

Kanata blinked and started to chuckle.

"What?!" was Miyu's indignant reply.

He sat down beside her and turned her red face so that they were looking at each other eye to eye. He could feel his cheeks heating up, too, but fought for control. "Why?" he said, "I've seen it before." He knew he was going to be in for a beating but he just couldn't resist.

"BEFORE?! When? We haven't done anything!"

Kanata gulped and said, "When we were thirteen."

"Thirteen? But we weren't even…friends then!"

Kanata blushed. "When we were thirteen. Remember the time when we met again when we were thirteen?"

Realization dawned upon Miyu as she remembered. "You mean you saw me naked AT THE BATHTUB?! But I thought you said you didn't see anything?"

Kanata gulped again, "That was just for safety purposes."

"KANATA YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, aiming a slap.

"Hey, how can you call your husband a pervert—?" Miyu had slapped him.

Needless to say, the honeymoon was postponed until the next day, when the husband had asked for forgiveness and the wife had forgiven him.

…end of flashback…

He chuckled, and stifled a laugh.

She shifted in her sleep, and turned to face him. He was given a lot more to look at when she did. Another fond smile crept its way up into his face as he caressed her face lightly. Her eyebrows fluttered and for a while he thought she would wake up, but she did not. He smiled and looked at the clock. 2 am. He still could not sleep. She shifted again, and the movement caused one of the straps of her spaghetti-strapped pajama top to slip down, exposing more of her already almost-bare shoulder. Not that he minded. Reaching down he kissed her shoulder before slipping back the strap. She was more comfortable to wearing those kinds of pajamas to bed now, even if she would never consent to something very sheer. Kanata smiled as the memory came back again…

...flashback…

"It's time to open the wedding presents!" Miyu exclaimed. It was the day after the fated first night of the honeymoon, where he didn't even get to kiss her for the second time that night. Miyu had stomped off to the bathroom angrily, after slapping him. It took her so long in the bathroom that he decided to wait while watching in the living room, so that he wouldn't be bored. He planned to apologize once Miyu went out of the bathroom. When he heard the shower turn off he waited for a full ten minutes so that she would be dressed. He went to their room and knocked, all the while thinking, _This is entirely uncalled for. What husband would knock on the door of their bedroom in their hotel suite just to wait for his wife to get dressed? Shouldn't he just be going in? And what wife would call her husband pervert?_ He shook his head and sighed. There was still no answer. _I wonder what she's doing?_ He took a deep breath, and hoping that she was now dressed and not liable to attack anytime, he opened the door quietly…

To see that his wife was on the bed, asleep. Wearing only her bathrobe. And looking very vulnerable AND positively, absolutely alluring. Hormones screaming, he closed the door a tad too fast. No, he was not going to take advantage of her tonight. She was far too tired, far too tired. And so was he…Such was his mantra for the whole night. _I wonder how that made me go through the night. The shower was inside the room, so I had to take a shower while fully aware of her. And the worst was that there was only one bed. In the end I slept on the couch, and ended up disappointing her again._

In the morning Miyu had found him sprawled on the couch in the living room. _I think she was angry, because she woke me up by throwing a pillow on me…and then she announced that she was going to get breakfast. Luckily I got into my senses abruptly and caught her elbow and apologized profusely. I no longer cared what words came out of my mouth, all I know was that I just had to apologize to her, and rattled on about everything that came into my mind last night…and in the process made her know how much I wanted her. I knew when it was too much when I saw her amused look turn into an embarrassed one, her face gradually turning red…so I shut up. Well, I guess, now we've made up, but because of me the mood's turning more awkward. _Kanata slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked, her face snapping up at the sound.

"Nothing." Kanata answered, trying to get the sheepishness off his voice, and more of his signature stoicism back. _Unsuccessful. I sounded weird,_ he thought, noticing the confused look on Miyu's face.

_Damn, Kanata, get your act together! You're the man here, dude, the man!_ He began to admonish himself while Miyu was happily unwrapping the presents. He looked up when he heard the sound of crackling paper stop.

Miyu was looking at the contents of a medium sized rectangular box with a face that could only be interpreted as horrified.

"Miyu?" Kanata asked. "What is it?"

"Present from Mikan-san." Miyu managed to choke out.

Kanata took the box and what he saw made him nearly want to jump around in ecstatic joy. _Mikan-san you're the best!_ His hormones screamed at him once again. For inside the box, laid on a layer of soft paper was the laciest, most sheer nightgown he had ever seen. _Score one for me tonight! Ha!_

Composing himself he handed the box back to Miyu without comment. In relief, Miyu sighed inwardly. But she nearly choked when Kanata spoke up, "I trust that youre wearing that tonight?"

Miyu gaped at him, unable to reply.

But he just looked back at her, his face confused. "Because there's nothing else to wear. You can't wear the bathrobe to sleep again, right? That's unhealthy. And I know for a fact you didn't pack any pajamas."

There was no other argument around that. Defeated, Miyu replied, "H-Hai."

When she turned her back on him Kanata could not help grinning.

…end flashback…

_Why am I dredging up honeymoon memories again? _Kanata thought, amused. _I think they were far too enjoyable, that's why._

…flashback…

Needless to say, Miyu had no choice but to wear the sheer material to bed. She had insisted that Kanata shower first in the hopes that he would go to sleep when she had finished her turn in the bathroom.

_Oh no. The gods must be against me. _Miyu thought, for Kanata was still awake and lying on the bed, flipping on the channels in the television inside their bedroom. She stood still in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment, before tightening the sash on her bathrobe and ambled towards the bed. _Uh-oh. _She thought again. _He's half-naked._ And she couldn't help but stare. _It's not as if I haven't seen him half-naked before. I have, just, not this close._ She shook her head and climbed on the only bed, a big, queen sized one.

"Well, I'm sleeping!" Miyu announced cheerily. She fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Take off the bathrobe. I thought I told you it's unhealthy. It's wet, you know." Kanata admonished her in his monotonic voice, his eyes never leaving the television.

Miyu gulped, and took off the bathrobe under the covers. She threw it away and said, "There!" _Ha! Kanata, you do not know what got you!_

He looked at her and at the bathrobe on the floor. After a while he asked her, "Are you even wearing something?"

Her face burning red, Miyu replied, "Of course!"

She looked at him, half afraid that he was going to ask her to let him see. He just nodded. Miyu sighed in relief and closed her eyes again. But she could not sleep. Nope, she was a long way from sleep.

Kanata glanced at her and snickered to himself. _Nice acting, Kanata!_ After a few more minutes of channel surfing he switched off the TV and settled down beside Miyu, hugging her back which was turned to him. She didn't say anything, feigning sleep, but he could feel her body tense up. Also, he could feel some light fabric covering her, but then, that was it. He smirked; he wasn't going to let her go now. And not ever.

Miyu tensed up when she felt his arms snaking around her, enveloping her. It took all of her ounce of energy and determination not to relax into his touch, the way she often would be when he embraced her (which was rare, too, seeing as her boyfriend turned fiancé turned husband is not the most affectionate person in the whole world). _Why am I even avoiding him anyway? What was my reason again? _She thought. _Ah. Because I am shy. But then, he is already my husband, wouldn't him seeing me be inevitable someday, anyway?_ Her eyes were closed, but her nose was scrunched up with thought. _I was just biding for time, I guess. But is it really okay—?_

She nearly gasped when she felt Kanata's lips on her nape. "Miyu," she heard him say. "I know you're awake."

His lips were so soft and warm and gentle, and so were the arms that were embracing her, and she was so overwhelmed by this warmth that she relaxed into them and snuggled closer to him.

"Ah," he breathed, and turned her around to face him, shoving away the heavy hotel blanket. The lights were still on, and Miyu could feel her face heat up as he stared at her wearing practically nothing. She lifted up her hands to cover herself but Kanata stopped her, and whispered almost reverently, "Miyu, you're beautiful."

Her eyes lifted up, and she saw that he was telling the truth. And the mere fact that he said it in a voice that was so un-Kanata-like…moved her even more. He leaned in to kiss her, and she closed in the distance between them. Later, when Kanata eased her sheer nightgown off, she didn't even bother to stop him. _What were my reasons again? I forgot. _

…end of flashback…

Kanata was grinning idiotically as he remembered their first night. Unconsciously he pulled Miyu to himself closer, tighter. As a result she woke up.

"Kanata?" She asked him in a voice husky from sleep and looked up at him in eyes that were still groggy.

_Oops._ "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"What time is it?" She asked, turning to look at the clock, but he embraced her tightly, stopping her from doing so.

"About 2:30."

"And you're still awake?!" How she managed to pout sleepily while still looking adorable was beyond Kanata's comprehension.

"Ssssh. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." He put a finger to her lips.

"Eh? I can't seem to go back to sleep anymore…" Kanata looked at her, and saw that her eyes were wide awake.

"What were you doing?" Miyu asked him, her eyes curious.

Teasing, Kanata answered, "Fantasizing about you."

"Eh?!" Miyu smacked his arm. "You can't fantasize about something you already have! What were you doing?"

"Thinking." Kanata answered, serious this time, though there were still traces of a grin left.

"About what?"

"About our honeymoon."

Miyu turned scarlet.

"Hey, after a year of marriage you still turn red at that?"

"Stop teasing me. Well, I guess it just embarrasses me, I guess. I don't know." Her eyes shifted.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're still shy! I've seen it all, you know, that's no question."

Miyu glared at him.

Kanata grinned and decided not to push the subject anymore. "Shush. It's okay. Go back to sleep now."

Miyu smiled up at him and tucked away a stray lock of his hair. "I told you I can't go back to sleep now. You got me worked up thinking of those…things."

Kanata's grin grew. "Well, since you can't sleep, and you and I are here, thinking about those things…do you mind if we turn the thinking into the doing?"

He was rewarded with another smack. _Oh well, _he thought, rubbing his sore arm but still grinning, _it's worth a try—_

And was he shocked when Miyu pulled him down and kissed him soundly. "Just this once," she said.

Kanata grinned some more and replied, "Just this once, this morning."

He could feel her smile, and just because he was in a teasing mood he added, "But I can still get some later in the afternoon, or tonight…"

"Shut up," his wife said against his lips.

There was silence for a moment before Miyu commented.

"You're grinning a lot today, that's so unlike you." She told him, trying to keep a straight face.

"That's because I am a happy man, and I am expecting to be happier later."

Miyu's shoulders shook with laughter. "That's so cheesy. And that's so unlike you, too."

"Shush." Kanata silenced her with his lips. "Love you."

Miyu turned rigid in his arms.

"What?" He asked.

"Who are you and what have you done to my husband?"

Kanata grinned again.

"I cannot believe my usually stoic and unresponsive husband has been reduced to a grinning idiot. Cheshire cat, where is my husband?!" Miyu joked in a mock stern voice.

Kanata's shoulders shook with laughter. She just looked so cute and…adorable that he could not help himself—he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "Aren't you glad your husband is responsive?"

"Only to me." Now she was possessive. He lifted his face to look at her and found her pouting, but with a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Come now, funny wife, humor your husband who feels as if he is a teenager complete with the unstoppable raging hormones, or else he is going to die of wanting."

Miyu raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that supposed to be poetic?"

Looking at her upturned face, Kanata felt his heart go _thump _and his face turn red. With a groan he pulled Miyu closer to him, as close as can be, and devoured her lips almost violently.

Shocked at first at the eagerness that he was showing, Miyu did not respond. But soon she found herself surrendering, and the kiss turned gentle, yet passionate at the same time, soft, unyielding lips grinding together, tongues crashing upon each other, gradually escalating to an unstoppable climax.

Much, much later…

Miyu awoke to find herself and her husband in a…very suggestive position. She turned scarlet and attempted to entangle herself from his arms and legs, only to have him pull her tighter to himself. She stilled. _Why am I still turning red? And why did I think of our position before as 'suggestive' when there's nothing left to suggest about? _She sighed inwardly. _You should get used to your husband, Miyu! It's been a year, and you know him inside out!_ At that last thought, she flushed again. She remembered that the very definition of 'knowing' another person was, well…to do 'it.' And, well, based on the many times they had done the act, her husband knew her inside out, too. _The hell, Miyu? You're married to him for goodness' sake, stop these thoughts!_

_Eh?!_

Kanata was chuckling at her, his stare boring deep holes into her being…

"What are you staring at?" Miyu asked, a bit crossly.

"You're making faces," Kanata answered, grinning. "What are you thinking?"

Miyu turned scarlet, remembering her earlier thoughts. Kanata caught on, "Oh you want to do it again?"

His wife turned even redder, then looked at him strangely, "Really, it's not like you to be a very passionate husband. You seem to be…filled with fervor this morning. What happened?"

"I don't know. Must be the scent of your hair. Drives my hormones crazy." Kanata mused.

"Don't you blame it on your hormones!"

Kanata looked at her, "I'm not." Miyu blinked at him. "Well," Kanata continued, "what I said was true. It must have been the scent of your hair, I woke up to its smell, and I guess that was what turned me on." _It didn't help that I had to reminisce our honeymoon._

"But you didn't wake me up." Miyu pointed out.

"I was trying to control myself, I guess?"

"You guess."

"Yup. But then you woke up."

"Ah."

Kanata remembered what she said earlier. "So you want me to wake you up when I feel…the need?"

Poor Miyu turned red again. She smacked his arm, "Really, what has gotten into you?! Teasing me relentlessly…"

Kanata grinned when she self consciously pulled the sheets up, then remarked, "Really there's no need to be modest, I'm your husband after all—I've seen everything." He was going to add _Tasted, too_ but thought against it—his wife's face was turning darker.

"I'm going to slee—"

Nope, husband won't let her sleep. Presently he is kissing his wife like there's no tomorrow. Wife tried to protest, but couldn't, and gave in after a while. Husband's lips were very unyielding.

Kanata pulled away an inch, and whispered, "It's because you're beautiful."

Miyu looked at him blankly, still a bit dazed.

He smiled a gentle smile at her, "The reason why I'm like this today was that I always wanted to be like this to you. I do not want to be the cold person that the world thinks I am. Actually, let them think what they want to think. But you, Miyu, what you think matters to me. I'm not cold—I am perfectly capable of teasing my very attractive wife into sexual surrender."

It was a miracle that she didn't turn red; instead she raised an eyebrow at him. "Your last sentence was off."

"Huh?"

"It would have been very beautiful and moving were it not for the last phrase in the last sentence."

"Oh. Heh. 'Twas designed to make you surrender sexually." Kanata winked at her, and then swooped in to kiss her again, silencing her retorts.

"Hey, Kanata," Miyu said when they had resurfaced.

"Yes?"

"When was our first kiss?"

"I cannot believe you forgot, of course the day Ruu left. How can you forget that of all things! That was the day we officially became boyfriend and girlfrie—" He stopped. Her mouth had traces of a grin on it.

"What?" Kanata asked, confused.

"That was not our first kiss."

_Eh?!_

"Eh?!" Kanata voiced his thoughts.

Miyu was chuckling now. _I'm getting back at him!_

"Do you remember the night that Ruu-kun came? When he kissed you? On the lips?"

_Eh?! The night when Ruu came and he kissed me?_

…flashback…

Kanata was sleeping when he felt something soft land on his lips. He woke up to it, to find himself being kissed again by… "Ruu!"

"Papa! Kyaa!" The alien baby answered.

Needless to say, he was shocked.

…end of flashback…

Miyu was still grinning at him. Something was slipping on his mind… "You were there, right? And you were holding Ruu to my face…"

And it clicked.

"You, you were the one who kissed me? The first time?"

"Yup!" Miyu said gleefully. "It was an accident, Ruu had suddenly bumped my head and it fell smack down on your lips."

Kanata scratched his head, "So it was just an accident, huh. I thought you felt that way that early."

Miyu stuck out her tongue at him. "Nope! You're so full of yourself!" She exclaimed. _Although… I had thought that he was cute then._

"Well then, shall we reenact?" Kanata said, shifting on top of her.

Miyu squealed when his face buried into her neck. "You're really being very weird today! Haven't you had enough already?!"

Her husband's answer was "Nope," and a resounding kiss.

Five weeks later…

Miyu blinked. Twice. Just to see if her eyes were blurry or not. They were not. What the thing showed her was true. Her heart began to beat fast. _Okay, Saionji Miyu, calm down, calm down. This is just one test. You just have to make sure. _When? _Now._ Coming to an abrupt decision she took her purse and coat and half-ran outside. She was nearing the gate when she stopped, checked herself and began to walk at a more sedate pace.

Later…

When Kanata had arrived home, Miyu was nowhere to be seen.

"Miyu? Miyu?" He called out to her, wanting to get the monthly shopping done at once. She was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? What's going on?" It was not like Miyu to go out and not tell him anything. But he wasn't given much time to wonder because the door opened, and in barged Miyu, a bit breathless, her cheeks tinged with a dash of pink, carrying a bouquet of flowers along with her purse.

"Miyu?"

She held out the flowers to him and announced, almost breathlessly, too, "Congratulations Saionji-san! We're pregnant!"

Kanata blinked. Twice. Thrice. A smile began to grow on his face. "Really?" He breathed out, almost reverently.

Miyu expelled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Un!" She nodded.

In no time Kanata rushed forward and brought her to him, embracing her, the bouquet of flowers forgotten, crushed between the elated husband and the radiant wife.

-end-

AN: It's my first time writing a DDD story, and I have to say…it did not turn out the way it was supposed to be. See, I sort of forgot my plot. Haha, and I just found this file about a week ago and decided to continue it…Oh well…Please review! 

Oh, and if anybody recognized that last scene from somewhere…do say so! I am hoping that I may have kindred souls here. 


End file.
